


in an octopus’ garden in the shade

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: While Vacationing (aka visiting Grantaire's parents) Joly, Bossuet and Grantaire bump into two familiar faces on the beach.;;Written for the Same-Prompt Fic Challenge 2020: "I didn't know you could do that"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: 2020 Same-Prompt Fic Challenge





	in an octopus’ garden in the shade

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the beach :<
> 
> Please remember to social distance, wear a mask, and wash your hands so we can all be healthy and I can take a day off to go to the beach!!!
> 
> Written for [Same-Prompt Fic Challenge 2020](https://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com/post/612641418968727552/same-prompt-fic-challenge-2020)!

The mid-morning sun beat down on the waves that broke on Grantaire’s shins as he led the way down the crowded shoreline. “My father detests me, gentlemen.” He announced loftily over the sound of gulls and children shouting. Joly and Bossuet flanked him, both walking a step behind. They sighed in unison. 

Joly, who was walking ankle deep in the sea, bumped into him as a rogue wave splashed his thighs, “your father detests you because he loves you. Because he’s worried for you. Because following in his footsteps would leave you stable and provided for.” 

“He _doesn't_ hate you because you don't know your multiplication tables.” Bossuet’s voice held a laugh and paused to kick sand in a hole that looked like it was the only remnant of a moat that failed to protect a sand castle from the rising tide. 

Joly groaned because it was easy to slip into ancient frustrations with your best friend, “No that’s the reason _I_ hate you. What’s seven times eight?”

Grantaire blinked at the horizon, he hadn’t gone on this walk to partake in a pop quiz. “A sea nymph is going to drag you screaming into the depths of the sea for asking such a question.” Joly giggled so for the sake of his pride he added, “anyway that’s easy. Seven times eight is...eight times five is five, ten, fifteen...forty, forty eight, forty nine…fifty six!”

Joly clapped dryly and steadily refused to be swept out to sea. 

“I can’t believe you counted on your fingers for that.” Bossuet added because they were of one mind and both took personal shame in his abysmal math skills. Some people were just born for things other than numbers. 

Grantaire waited until a wave rolled in and then he kicked water at him. Bossuet laughed and stumbled away, hitting him as he did so. 

“I can’t believe you two are such children.” Joly sighed loudly and stepped out of the way of two teenagers racing into the surf. 

“Check out that little princess over there.” Bossuet pointed out suddenly and Grantaire followed his gaze to the tiny inflatable pool situated just past the high tide line. There was a beach umbrella stuck into the sand next to it to keep the sun off. Just visible was a tiny little child in a pink frilly bathing suit with an even frillier hat on her head. Well, not everyone wanted their children to be fashion influencers. 

Next to the pool was a man in board shorts reclining in a beach chair. His curly blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and, okay, Grantaire definitely had a type but even from this far away he could tell this guy was banging. “Check out the royal guard next to her,” he said because he had no sense of self preservation, “damn, some girls have all the luck.”

Joly snorted and splashed him. “Wow, Grantaire, that’s probably her dad.”

“Wait—“ Bossuet squinted and then a wide grin spread across his face, “No, it’s not her dad.”

Joly glanced at Grantaire before looking at his boyfriend, “um do you do clairvoyant paternity tests now?” 

Bossuet rolled his eyes and shook his head, “We know that princess.”

“We do?” Joly and Grantaire identically scrunched up their noses. They were in Biarritz visiting Grantaire’s family so the only people they might know are Grantaire’s childhood schoolmates. None of them had been princesses, though. At least, not as far as he had noticed. 

“It’s Manon.” Bossuet laughed, hurrying ahead. 

“Wait—that’s not… _Enjolras?_ ” Joly looked to Grantaire like he had been keeping their friend’s presence secret, “you didn’t tell me he was visiting home as well!” 

Grantaire often forgot he and Enjolras shared a hometown, that they had known each other longer than Grantaire had known Bossuet and Joly. Enjolras belonged to and in Paris so it was easy to forget he was raised outside it. 

They had worked neighboring tourist traps the year before they both separately moved to Paris for school. Their arguments over lunch had made the summer fly by but honestly, Grantaire hadn’t considered them friends. For one, they never spoke about where they were going for university and thus were totally surprised when they ended up living in adjacent dorm buildings attending the same school. But Enjolras’ eyes had lit up when he saw Grantaire across the way during orientation and he had yet to let go. They still met up for lunch when they had the time (because there were several amazing cafes in between where they worked, not because they went out of their way to make plans or anything). 

“I didn’t know. Where are Courfeyrac and Combeferre? When they said they were going on vacation alone I didn’t think they meant they were bringing Enjolras to babysit Manon.” 

“I thought they were going to England actually?” Joly frowned. 

“Well regardless of their vacation plans, now we have undeniable proof that he spoils her to hell and back.” Bossuet laughed, gearing up to absolutely obliterate him. 

“Look at that pool. That’s so _cute_.” Joly laughed and they let Bossuet drag the pair of them across the beach to their friend and favorite year and a half old princess. 

Manon’s content humming broke off in a sudden gasp as they neared her. Enjolras’ eyes shot open to look at her but relaxed when he saw she was fine. She was sitting in the pool, holding a little rubber octopus in her chubby hands, eyes wide, smile on her face at the sight of them approaching. Bossuet and Joly looked maybe even more delighted than Manon, if that was possible. 

Enjolras looked up to see what his charge was so enraptured by and waved to them, an incredulous smile on his face. 

“Bonjour mon petit princesse.” Joly smiled when they reached the pool, scooping her up into his arms and swinging her up into the air. “What are you doing in Biarritz?” 

“My uncle’s in the hospital and Maman made me rush home to help with the hotel. I told Courfeyrac and Combeferre I was stealing their child so you don’t have to call them to report a kidnapping.” Enjolras’ calm demeanor was at odds with his words so Grantaire figured that, despite the alarming answer, everything was fine. Enjolras' family had run one of the oldest hotels in the area for decades and it came out in really odd ways. Enjolras slipped into a customer service voice when he was annoyed and he had a habit of refilling soap dispensers at bars. 

“They’re in London?” Joly asked as he climbed into the pool and put Manon back down. Joly laughed as he picked up a plastic starfish but Manon pouted her lips in concentration as she made a seahorse swim across the surface. 

“Reading, actually. I think they wanted to see a concert?” Enjolras twisted his lips in thought but refused to give them a proper answer. 

Bossuet laughed and sat down in the sand next to the pool. “Wow, the first time they leave her alone for a prolonged period of time and you spirit her away.” 

Enjolras rolled his eyes and ignored him, looking at Grantaire instead, “what are you doing back home?” 

“We’re visiting my parents.” Grantaire shrugged, putting his hands on his hips and surveying the beach. It was packed, like usual, but Enjolras had staked out a good spot. 

“Does your father still think the three of you are dating?” Enjolras put his sunglasses back down on his face and stretched his legs out. 

“I—“ Grantaire began and then looked at the other two because he really didn't know. His father had announced loudly that his sons were home, plural, but surely that was because he, Joly and Bossuet were all so close? Enjolras huffed and shook his head. Grantaire looked to him for an answer and he shook his head again with a grin. 

“Papa?” Manon asked, twisting around so she could look behind her. She over-balanced and started to fall but Bossuet reached out a hand and righted her. She looked at him, frowning. 

He frowned back, “Did you want me to let you fall? You wouldn’t have been happy.” 

“Papa?” She asked again, twisting around, and started to scrunch her face up. 

“Oh, she misses her dads.” Bossuet sighed and looked to Enjolras like he was the one responsible. 

“I miss your dads too but your favorite uncles are here now!” Joly splashed the water a little to try to distract her but it was clear that a meltdown was imminent. 

“Best to let her cry it out, last time she threw a tantrum I FaceTimed ‘ferre and Courfeyrac ended up crying.” Enjolras sighed, although the frown on his face made it clear he’d do anything to prevent it. Grantaire smiled and crouched down next to Bossuet by the pool. He held his hand out for Manon and she took it, squeezing it with all her toddler strength like the absence of her fathers was physically paining her. 

“Do you want some ice cream?” Grantaire asked and he could feel the weight of Enjolras’ glare on the back of his head. 

“No.” She frowned and let go to pick up the octopus. For a moment she just looked at it and then, completely without warning, threw it down into the pool and started screaming. 

“No don’t cry!” Joly gaped and plucked her up so he could bounce her on his knee. That was the only way anyone could get her to stop crying when she was younger. Manon, however, was currently in no mood to take advice from anyone so she just continued to wail. Grantaire glanced at Enjolras but he just put his head back on his chair and ignored the scene, either confident in their ability to handle it or too exhausted to care. 

“R, do a handstand she laughed last time!” Joly shouted, as if he could ever raise his voice louder than Manon. She was a pint-sized siren in a frilly bonnet and she would not be outmatched. 

Grantaire just looked between him and the baby. Bossuet hit him until he was forced to flee to his feet. Looking around, Grantaire made sure he had enough room and wouldn’t end up on top of an unsuspecting sunbather and then looked to Manon. “Do you want to see a handstand?” 

In response, Manon let out a wail that had a woman to their left lowering her book. 

“Okay, I’m going to do a handstand for you. Don’t laugh if I fall.” Grantaire put his hands in the sand and then kicked his feet up. 

Manon let out another wait but this time it was softer. She blinked at him and then giggled. 

“Who knew all it would take for you to be funny was for you to be upside down?” Bossuet’s voice was deadpanned and Grantaire tried to kick him but missed. He wobbled but managed to put his feet back in the air. Manon giggled again for his effort. 

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Enjolras said, looking down at him. He had gotten a little burnt from the morning sun like usual. He started to burn after being outside for longer than an hour in the summer no matter how much suntan lotion he wore. 

Grantaire glanced over and smiled. Manon clapped for the show and Grantaire put his feet down, straightening his shirt that had ridden up. 

“Please don’t encourage him.” Bossuet told the seahorse before he sent it floating back to Manon with a gentle push. She looked at him and grinned as she caught it with both her tiny fists. 

“You know next time she has a meltdown, I’m calling you, right?” Enjolras asked, pushing his glasses up so he could look at him. 

Joly looked up from where Manon was using her vantage point on his knee to wildly kick at the water, sending it splashing everywhere. “You two should come over for dinner tonight! Grantaire’s maman is making muscles.”

“What time?” Enjolras asked like Joly had any right to invite a plus two to dinner. 

“Probably not until seven because—“ Grantaire began and Enjolras cut him off. 

“We’ll be there. They have me working the hotel from noon to six for the next couple of days.” 

“So you have mornings free?” Joly asked quickly and Bossuet sat up a little. 

Enjolras glanced at Grantaire with a small smile on his face before nodding. 

With his eyes lighting up, Joly put Manon back down into the water so her splashes would have less power, “Great. We’ll go to the Musée de la Mer and the Museo del Chocolate and—can we take her to the lighthouse?” 

“Oh her parents are going to be furious they missed this.” Grantaire laughed and Enjolras sighed. 

“Please, she’s already famous. Half the city knows her name already. If Courfeyrac and Combeferre bring her here, and I think they want to because they can stay in the hotel for free, everyone is going to welcome her back.” Enjolras phone went off and he sighed, “time to head back for our shift. You can come with me if you want, there should be some pastries leftover from breakfast if you're hungry.” 

“Today keeps getting better and better.” Joly pricked Manon from the water and wrapped her up in a comically large beach towel. Grantaire and Bossuet dragged the pool down the beach and then dumped it into the surf. Holding out a hand, Grantaire helped Enjolras back onto his feet. He brushed sand off of himself and then busied himself with packing his things up. Grantaire shouldered the beach bag serving as Manon’s diaper bag and slung the chair over his shoulder. 

“I knew there was a reason I keep you around,” Enjolras teased as he helped Bossuet deflate and fold the pool onto the knit beach bag that Enjolras had brought his lunch to work in all those years ago. Joly handed Manon to him for a second as he wrapped a towel around his waist and then took her back before she could get comfortable. Bossuet took the bag and Enjolras grabbed the umbrella and led the way up the beach. 

“So, how’s your uncle?” Grantaire asked, bumping him with his hip as he made their way across the sand. 

Enjolras shrugged, “Oh he’s fine, he just broke both his legs doing something I refuse to tell you three because you’ll take it as a challenge.” 

“Oh?” The three of them chorused, promptly ruining any chance of finding out what his uncle had done. Shaking his head with a small smile on his face, Enjolras kicked a beach ball that landed in front of him. It veered a little too far to the left but the boy who was chasing it altered his course in time and caught it. Joly and Bossuet both cheered. 

“Ice cream?” Manon chirped the second their cheers stopped. 

Joly and Bossuet both looked to Grantaire with pleading grins on their places. 

“We can take them to Mireille’s, it’s on the way. But you put the idea into her head so you’re buying.” Enjolras told him flatly. 

Grantaire rolled his eyes because Enjolras always ended up with the biggest scoop. “Okay, fine, we can have ice cream for breakfast.” Grantaire announced and Joly, Bossuet and Manon let out identical shouts of delight. Grantaire and Enjolras could do nothing but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent my first summer on the beach in a blow up kiddie pool filled with salt water (although, not to brag, mine had an attached awning) because I couldn’t be trusted to not pull a kidz bop version of The Awakening guess?? This is 100% inspired by that kiddie pool. No comment on the frilly hat though! 
> 
> Title is from Octopus’ Garden by The Beatles (obviously). 
> 
> In case you were curious, the aquarium Joly mentions is [Musée de la Mer](https://www.aquariumbiarritz.com/en/)(they have a webcam over the ocean and I watched the sun set over the waves today!) and the chocolate museum is Museo del Chocolate.


End file.
